Mana Aku Tahu
by Thania D'Lavender Girl
Summary: Tiba-tiba aku terjerat dengan perasaannya. Membuatku dilema, ah yang benar saja! Dia itu memang baik. Dia perhatian. Dia juga bisa dibilang tampan. Atau memang tampan. Tapi bukan itu, yang membuatku tertarik adalah karena dia... Bodoh! dan sok tahu/"Memangnya kalau yang menyukaimu itu aku... Tidak boleh yah?" Begitu saja Hanabi jatuh cinta/"Mana aku tahu!"-ONESHOT-


**(WARNING)**

**OOC, Abal, GAJE, dan sejenisnya**

**.**

**(DISCLAIMER)**

**Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

**Fic ini baru buatan saya**

**.**

**A/N : Ini requestnya neng Akira. Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah mau mampir kewarung Nia :3 jangan sungkan, rajin-rajin aja, gak papa kok *maksa***

**Hahaha, fic ini dibuat kilat mameen, dari Author baru yang otaknya agak berdebu. Jadi saya harap maklum, jika tidak dimaklumkan, saya mohon dimaklum-maklumi *apa ini(?)* fic ini terinspirasi dari komic jepang "Love Puzzle"  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.. HAPPY READING..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

"_Dia itu seorang Hyuuga"_

_"Hn. Kemarin sore, dia habis menghajar preman!"_

_"Yang benar?"_

_"Kudengar dia juga memenangkan kontes siswa populer loh.."_

_"Habis, kalau dibandingkan dengan laki-laki si Hyuuga itu juga masih jantanan dia"_

_"Haha iya-ya, untung dia cantik!"_

_"Cantik memang, tapi kalau untuk dijadikan pacar sih.. Aku ogah!"_

_"Hahaha!"_

_"Masih manisan kakaknya, feminim lagi"_

Gigi gadis coklat itu bergemeletuk. Ingin rasanya menghabisi sekumpulan siswa lelaki yang bermulut ember di dekat ujung koridor itu. Namun niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan. Nanti yang ada para lelaki itu akan lebih parah menggosipinya. Lagipula ia sedang malas hari ini.

Langkahnya dipertegas plus efek tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan pada sekumpulan tadi. Membuat mereka memucat. Dia tak peduli, toh hanya ingin lewat.

Hanabi tahu.

Yah, dia tahu bagaimana pendapat para lelaki terhadapnya.

Dan ...

Langkahnya terhenti. Wajahnya ayunya bersemu meski agak samar. Tak jauh darinya lelaki yang ia sukai sedang memunggunginya. Shimura Sai.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Siapa gadis pirang aneh yang bersamanya?

H-hei! mengapa gadis itu seenaknya memeluk Sai?

Oh.. ternyata mereka pacaran.

... Dan sebenarnya dia ini adalah RATUNYA PUTUS CINTA

**.**

**.**

**~Mana Aku Tahu~**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi berjalan lemas. Waktu istirahat telah berdengung duapuluh menit yang lalu. Dari pada diam diri dikelas sambil mendengarkan ocehan tak penting para siswi. Dia memilih keluar tampa tujuan. Lagipula ia masih dalam duka karena ditinggal Sai. Dan.. beginilah jadinya dia hanya berjalan dan berjalan. Persetan!

"Hei Hana-pyon! mengapa tak bersemangat begitu?"

Hanabi berbalik. Memasang wajah tersangar yang pernah dia miliki. Panggilan bodoh itu!

"Sudah kubilang! berhenti memanggilku begitu, NARUTO!"

Pemuda itu tertawa, "Kenapa? kan lucu."

"Lucu apanya!"

Naruto memasang wajah inocent, "Pokoknya lucu"

Wajah Hanabi sudah tak segarang tadi. "Huh, pulang sekolah nanti temani aku. Nanti ku traktir jus"

"Oh.. begitu yah. Baiklah"

**.**

**.**

**~Mana Aku Tahu~**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menyesap jus kalengnya. "Jadi lagi-lagi kau putus cinta?"

Hanabi mencelos "Jangan bilang 'lagi' dong.."

"Lah memang lagi kan?"

"Cih.."

"Karena selalu menatapnya dari jauh. Tampa berusaha melakukan apa-apa. Mangkanya kau sering patah hati"

"Aku tahu" Hanabi berujar lirih.

Hening cukup lama. Hanabi dan Naruto mulai akrab saat mereka sama-sama terpilih sebagai siswa populer pilihan semua murid. Sekarang, Hanabi sering curhat tentang cinta padanya. Naruto adalah teman lelaki paling dekat dengannya.

"Yah.. mungkin yang selanjutnya akan berjalan lancar. Jika ada keajaiban"

Hanabi merengut "Dasar kau!"

Tawa keras kembali Naruto keluarkan. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian tawa itu digantikan oleh senyuman. Membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Tapi.. jika Hanabi sih, pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Teruslah berjuang ne, Hana-pyon!"

Naruto itu bodoh. Tapi ini yang disukai Hanabi. Ia mengakui bahwa setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda kuning itu dapat membuatnya tenang. Bukan kalimat sok bijak penuh simpati yang sok menggurui. Namun hanya kalimat biasa, oleh sang Uzumaki.

**.**

**.**

**~Mana Aku Tahu~**

**.**

**.**

"Hanabi!"

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu menoleh. Mendapati Tenten. Teman seklubnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?"

"Taraa.. aku mengantarkan surat" Gadis cepol dua itu tersenyum sambil menyondorkan sebuah amplop merah.

"Dari fans mu, kau populer sih"

Hal ini sudah biasa. Ia memang sering mendapat surat, hadiah, dan segala hal tak berguna lainnya. Tentu saja itu dari para siswi.

"Pasti dari perempuan" Menyedihkan.

"Tett-tott salah!. Ini dari lelaki loh, anaknya tampan. Dia sekelas denganku."

_Wah.._

_._

Setelah Tenten pergi. Mata putih milik Hanabi tak henti-hentinya menatap lekat amplop itu.

_'Mungkinkah.. Ini bertanda akan datangnya cinta yang baru'_

"Huh, baru pertama kali dapat surat dari lelaki yah?"

Naruto yang entah datang dari mana merebut surat itu. Membacanya. Keningnya mengkerut.

"Hei kembalikan bodoh!" Ujar gadis itu sembari mengambil 'bendanya' kembali.

"Kau yakin, akan menemuinya?" Naruto bersuara

Hanabi menatapnya tajam. "Mau menemuinya atau tidak, itu urusanku bukan urusanmu"

wajah Naruto mengeras, "Baiklah. Semoga berhasil"

dengan begitu pemuda tampan itu pergi.

.

.

"Dia.. kenapa sih?"

**.**

**.**

**~Mana Aku Tahu~**

**.**

**.**

_Sebelumya, maaf menyita waktumu yang berharga_

_hanya untuk membaca surat tak penting ini.  
_

_Namun.. aku sesungguhnya sangat bahagia karena  
_

_ kau mau membacanya. Maaf jika aku kurang sopan.  
_

_Tapi bisakah kau datang sabtu sore nanti ke taman  
_

_Konoha, ada yang ingin sekali aku bicarakan... _

_ **Akasuna Sasori**_

**.**

**.**

**~Mana Aku Tahu~**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi menatap bosan orang-oarang disekitarnya. Taman Konoha sore ini cukup ramai, jadi mana yang namanya Akasuna itu?

Mengantukkan sepatu kulitnya beberapa kali. Hari ini gadis itu tampil memukau dengan dress unggu selutut bermotif yang dia pinjam dari Hinata. Kakaknya. Alasanya simple, dia tidak punya dress maupun pakain yang terlihat manis lainnya.

"Maaf apa aku terlambat?"

Tentu saja bodoh! ingin sekali ia mencekik orang itu. Hanabi berbalik dengan gaya termemukau nya. Menunjukan wajah seolah dia baru saja merencanakan acara pembunuhan terbaik abad ini.

Matanya bertabrakan dengan mata manis milik laki-laki itu.

_Tampan, apa benar orang ini yang mengajakku kemari, batinnya._

"Hn" Karena ini interaksi bodoh yang membuatnya merasa canggung. Jadilah hanya kata tak bermakna itu yang keluar.

"Huh, maaf yah. Padahal kau sudah bela-bela datang"

"Tak apa.. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sejenak lelaki merah marun itu tersenyum tipis. "Ayolah sebagai pertanggung jawabanku yang terlambat. Bagaimana kalau aku traktir makan?"

Si gadis mengangguk. Tidak buruk. Lelaki ini cukup baik.

**.**

**.**

**~Mana Aku Tahu~**

**.**

**.**

Mereka menghabiskan sore itu hanya berbincang-bincang biasa. Dan yang lebih dominan bicara juga sang pemuda. Lelaki ini cukup menyenangkan, pikir Hanabi.

Mereka sedang menikmati indahnya sore saat itu.

"Jadi yang ingin kubicarakan itu.. itu sebenarnya"

Hanabi merona tipis. Tahu ini akan seperti dorama yang sering ditonton Nee-channya saat malam tiba. Pernyataan cinta.

"Aku.. Aku menyukai mu" Akhirnya Sasori menuntaskan bicaranya.

Hanabi bingung, mengapa ia tak merasa senang.

GREPP...

Matanya terbelalak. Sasori memeluknya tampa peringatan. Mendekatkan dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pucat Hanabi.

Ini tidak benar. Hanabi tahu hal itu..

Ia tak mau ini terjadi.

BUAGHH!

Sasori terpental dengan luka lembam dipipi kirinya. Tentu bukan Hanabi yang memukulnya, karena tanganya dikunci antara dadanya dan Sasori. Menahan agar lelaki itu tak semakin dekat dengannya. Jadi yang memukulnya? Hanabi menatap sosok berjaket kulit disampingnya. Nafas orang itu terengah.

"Naruto.." Hanabi menatap tak percaya.

"Haii Hana-pyon. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu" Naruto tersenyum cerah, seolah yang barusan ia lakukan tadi hanya mengusir lalat penganggu. Ditariknya lengan putih Hanabi kasar. Meninggalkan Sasori yang meringis kesakitan.

**.**

**.**

**~Mana Aku Tahu~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau itu.. apasih yang kau fikirkan, heh?" Hanabi menepis tangan Naruto kasar. Sekarang hari mulai malam. Mereka menyusuri jalan Konoha yang masih ramai.

Naruto menatap Hanabi dalam, tak ada niat baginya untuk menjawab.

"Kau itu yah.. padahal tadi Sasori sudah menyatakan cinta padaku!" menghela nafas frustasi, gadis coklat itu melanjutkan "Padahal kau sendirikan yang bilang 'Selamat berjuanglah' 'Semoga berhasilah', lalu mengapa kau sendiri yang mengikarinya!"

"Masa yang begitu kau percaya sih?" Naruto akhirnya bersuara. "Soal kalimat itu, aku berbohong tahu!"

Hanabi tak mengerti.

"Begini yah nona, menurutmu mengapa aku ingin selalu dekat dengan mu?"

"Itu kan sudah pasti, karena kita berteman" Hanabi ragu-ragu menjawab.

"Tettt.. kau salah" Naruto tersenyum. Dia semakin tampan. Hari ini dia memakai baju kaos abu-abu polos serta jaket kulit hitam dipadu dengan celana jins yang berwarna sama dengan jaket yang ia kenakan. Membuat atmosfer disekitarnya terasa berubah.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, mangkanya ingin selalu dekat."

DEGH..

Dia.. bilang apa tadi?

Jantung Hanabi berdetak kencang, seakan dapat meledak kapan saja.

Sungguh pernyataan cinta kali ini, membuatnya merasa... Hidup, entahlah.

Hanabi memilih diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Memangnya kalau aku yang menyukaimu.. tidak boleh yah?" Naruto kembali bersuara.

Hening..

Tak ada jawaban.

Baik Naruto maupun Hanabi diam dalam keheningan.

Tak ada suara, dan akhirnya.. Naruto menyerah pada kegaiban

**.**

**.**

**~Mana Aku Tahu~**

**.**

**.**

**KAMAR HANABI**

** .**

_Memangnya kalau aku.. tidak boleh yah?_

_Memangnya kalau aku.. tidak boleh yah?_

_Memangnya kalau aku.. tidak boleh yah?_

"MANA AKU TAHUU!" Hanabi berteriak frustasi. Kejadian beberapa waktu tadi terus terngiang di otaknya. Terutama saat Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Si bodoh kelebihan hormon itu, kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu!"

Tapi karena sudah mengenal Naruto. Hanabi mengetahui, meski permuda itu seperti itu kalimatnya barusan benar-benar serius.

Naruto itu bodoh. Namun Hanabi tahu, kalimat pemuda itu tadi sore.. Benar-benar tulus.

Meski begitu tak bisa Hanabi pungkiri. Hatinya menghangat. Dan entah mengapa dipenghujung hari, ia tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**~Mana Aku Tahu~**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi berdiri dekat jendela di ruang klub itu. Ruangan hari itu sepi karena memang sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Tampa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok pirang jambrik yang sedang dikerumuni para gadis. Fans heh?

Matanya menatap tajam, seolah dapat membunuh objek nya itu kapan pun.

Dan.. mata samudra milik Naruto bertemu dengan matanya kembali. Membuang muka, Hanabi kembali menekuni buku saku nya. Pura-pura sibuk.

"Huh.. si bodoh kelebihan hormon itu. Selalu saja sok. Menjijikan."

"Siapa?"

Hanabi mendongak. Naruto sudah berada si sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau disini!" Ujar gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Kali ini jus kalengnya rasa jeruk yah?"

Hanabi tak mengerti. Naruto melanjutkan, "Habis.. kemarin Hana-pyon habis ditinggal Akasuna kan? Jadi aku pikir kau mau minta ditemani lagi olehku" Bebernya.

Entah mengapa darah Hanabi mendidih "Apa kau sengaja mengatakannya kemarin! membuatku seolah aku adalah makhluk paling bodoh. Lagi-lagi kau ingin berbohong yah!"

Belum sempat Naruto membalas. Hanabi melanjutkan, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika aku menyukai lelaki lain! padahal kemarin sudah bilang seperti itu."

Wajah Naruto mengeras, "Padahal kau sendirikan yang suka jika aku bersikap seperti biasa, karena kau bingung tak tahu akan melakukan apa, iya kan? Lagipula.. kau salah jika bertanya seperti itu padaku." Naruto menghela nafas berat, "Siapapun yang kau sukai. Itu hakmu, bukan hak ku"

Hening..

Hanabi mencerna perkataan Naruto. Pemuda itu benar, namun ia tak ingin juga salah.

"Baiklah jika begitu, akan ku hapus semua pernyataan cintamu kemarin. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kita bersikap seperti biasa!"

Dengan begitu Hanabi pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang wajah sendu.

**.**

**.**

**~Mana Aku Tahu~**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari sudah tak ada interaksi antara mereka. Hanabi seolah menyibukan diri dengan hal yang bahkan menurutnya sendiri tidak penting. Demi menghindari Naruto, benar. Namun tak sepenuhnya benar.

Alasan lainnya karena sejujurnya ia sendiri tak bisa bersikap biasanya, layaknya Naruto.

"Berhentilah menghindariku.."

Hanabi menoleh. Hendak meihat siapa orang yang telah menganggu kesendiriannya diatap sekolah pagi ini. Hanabi terkejut, tentu saja setelah melihat ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang selama ini memonopoli perasaanya.

"Aku tahu," Gadis itu berujar lirih.

"Jika bingung, maka bersikap saja seperti biasanya. Seolah aku tak pernah mengatakan sepatah pun kalimat sore itu." Naruto tersenyum sebelum menambahkan "Kau tahu Hana-pyon, rasanya dihindari oleh orang yang kita sukai itu lebih sakit daripada kita ditolak olehnya"

Pemuda jambrik itu berjalan kearah Hanabi. Menyenderkan diri ditembok yang sama dengan gadis itu, lalu duduk disampingnya.

Hanabi menatap lelaki kuning itu "Aku bingung, karena tak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya." Berdecih pelan, "Setiap melihatmu dekat dengan gadis lain, tampa aku pungkiri aku sering marah-marah sendiri!" Hanabi menatap Naruto galak, membuat lelaki itu mengeryit "Dan tampa aku sendiri tahu. Aku selalu ingin bahwa senyumanmu itu hanya boleh ditujukan padaku. Bukan mereka!"

Naruto mengerti sekarang. Ia mengulum senyum sembari tangan kanannya mengambil ujung rambut coklat sang Hyuuga.

"Memang pernyataan cinta yang bagus. Sesuai dengan sikap Hana-pyon.."

Gadis itu membuang muka, lalu bergumam pelan "Cih.. mengapa harus Naruto sih"

Gumaman pelan itu masih dapat ditangkap oleh sang Uzumaki. Naruto tertawa "Yang dapat menerima Hana-pyon apa adanya, paling hanya aku"

"Apa yang dimaksud 'hanya aku!'"

"Loh.. memang 'hanya aku' kan"

"DIAM!"

_Dan begitu saja.. kisah cinta yang sesungguhnya, baru akan dimulai._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A/N _: Tampaknya akan banyak sekali typo karena mata saya yang udah katarak *eh

Salam,

Thania :)


End file.
